


The Deceit of the Pilgrim's Door

by Quidsuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Deceit, Future, Help, Lost - Freeform, Memory, Memory Loss, Mystery, New World, Original Works - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Past, Work, door - Freeform, new, original - Freeform, pilgrim - Freeform, thought, unknown - Freeform, works, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidsuke/pseuds/Quidsuke
Summary: William Hirose wakes up in a blank white room and his last memories are being deployed in Vietnam. Will William even found out where he is at? How will he escape from this place? Only with time will William find his answers. This is the first book in the Mapletree, North Dakota series.





	1. Deceit - A Message

_The piper calls forth the deception,_

_He holds the keys to the village;_

_The world's people are kept under his wing;_

_The bagpipe he carries oft rebel;_

_In time it untunes._

_When the piper's wings protect itself_

_It removes the shackles on the village._

_The bagpipe spits out a key_

_Which is the key to unlocking_

_The deceit of the pilgrim's door_


	2. Deceit - A Beginning

Soft. It's soft. Going to sleep now. Wait! Where am I? Who am I? Oh wait. I'm William Hirose. My family is Japanese and I grew up in America with an American name. I was just launched into a battle in Vietnamese territory. Damn this whole war and the draft system. My family was about to leave back to our home country until I got drafted! What crap. Even after the whole "My Lai Massacre," they still had the nerve to send me here. What pigs. Well, I better get to know my surroundings. This room is rather white. Where was I before? Why is this here? Was I injured? I've never heard nor seen a place like this before.

I look down and notice I am also in all white. Strange. Suddenly, I jump up after hearing a loud bang. What was that? I need to know. My instincts are kicking in. The door I have been eyeing suddenly creeps open. "Hello Mr. Hirose. Time for your leave," says the owner of the voice.

"But, where is this? I just got here? I need to know-"

"Just follow me."

"Yes sir," I proclaim as to not disobey.

"Oh, you don't have to do that anymore." Weird. I guess he's a doctor? Well, all that matters is I'm safe.

As I get closer to the figure, I observe his dress: he's in a butler's outfit. What are butlers doing here? I guess I now understand the whole "not having to do that anymore" thing.

"Uh, can I have a name?"

"Steven, Sir."

"And what is this place?"

"You'll find out soon enough." This isn't going anywhere. The butler then motions at me to leave the room. We exit to enter a long hallway filled with the same white door with white walls with a white floor—everything's white! Am I in some mental facility?

As we walk down the hall, I can make out a reception desk. White. Great. I'm starting to go mad. But I can't. I always have to remain calm. As we approach the desk, there is a slender gentleman with glasses. On top of the desk is the most attractive lone grey computer I've ever seen that managed to calm me from this chaotic nightmare of a place.

"What do we have for...," says the man at the desk.

"Sir, it is William Hirose." Strange, why is he referring to the butler as sir when he asked me not to use it?

"Oh yes. Good work. I believe you will make do here. Opposed to the last person."

"Hey, what happened to the last person?" I ask the butler.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that."

"I'll right. Here's his paperwork," the receptionist told Steven, the Butler.

"Thanks. Right this way please," Steven says motioning to me.

Around us is the same white room with many doors. This reception desk is in the middle of the hallway that seemingly extends both ways indefinitely. Steven, from what I've been observing, has been closing his eyes. I've always carried with me that if you look into someone's eyes, you can see their soul. Sure, I can talk to people like this, but it always made me uncomfortable. He then comes to a stop and leads me to a door close by, which he opens. The door opens to a darkened void. Nothing. Is this a joke? "I see a troubled look on your face," Steven remarks. This isn't right. Who is this? How does he know how I feel? No one does. "Well you see-"

"No words are needed," the butler calmly interrupts. "Right through here."

Well, I should go along because what if this person... No, he doesn't seem to be in the military...

"I'll cut to the chase," Steven continued. "Go through this door and you'll soon learn. What you ask? You'll find yourself. Here, have this device." He then hands me the strangest device that I've ever seen. It is a rectangle about four inches by eight inches with glass on one side and some strange lettering on the other. I turn it to the side with a button on it and press it. Nothing.

"You'll understand when you enter through this door."

I must go. I need to find out what's going on. I enter.


	3. Deceit - A Bridge

After going through the door, the next thing I know is that I'm laying in a bed. Quite soft. Is this heaven? Did I die in Vietnam? Well, I'll just lay here and- urahhh.

"What startles you?" says a half-Japanese girl that I've never seen before whom is laying in bed with me. Oh yeah. This is my wife. Her name is Yukako Hirose. She was born in Japan as a half Japanese, half-American woman. Wait. I don't have a wife! Like I said, I've never seen this woman before in my life. So how do I know her out of the blue? More memories. Who's doing this? "Oh my god. What's wrong William?" Good. She seems to know me.

"I-it-it's just that-" no, I can't tell her. Somehow I know she doesn't know. "It was a nightmare. That's all," I lie. "Well, I better get ready for work."

"It's Saturday." She says in a dead voice. "Were you drinking last night?"

"No, I'm just tired." So I get out of bed to then realize I'm naked.

"See. You were just drunk last night" she says. "I've read online that people who tilt their heads to the right are lying and people who tilt their heads to the left are telling the truth, in tune to the according side of the brain. And guess where you're tilting?" Come on, I've told you that's not how it works... Wait. Last night? That's right. Last night was... with her?

"Let me use the bathroom first. I might surprise you," she says as she winks at me. I wanted to cringe but couldn't. Ugh. Now I'm starting to feel something for her. Hold on. "Shouldn't you wait a while?" I questioned her.

"How hungover are you? You know you can't think properly when you are right? How many times do I have to remind you?" I felt the urge to yell back but something in me prevented it from happening.

"You always sleep naked. You know... to hopefully compensate." Who is this? "Oh, don't get mad." Great, now I'm starting to like this woman. Why do I always find myself in these situations? I've always been able to change and alter my emotions to better suit other people's needs, including my own—but never love. Love can only be interrupted by outside contact. It acts on its own. But at least I now have someone. But I'll get her for that. I head over to her and start tickling her. Why am I doing this? Has my body moved on it's own? Was having a partner always this exhilarating? I'll just ride the tides of emotions.

"Stop," cries my wife whilst laughing. "I finally get a chance to manipulate you." No. Who is this? I can't be doing this now. "I gotta use the bathroom," I tell her.

"Sorry, I always forget you don't like when people bring that up." Who is she? "Remember I was going to use the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah. Go ahead." I reply in the sweetest voice I can muster to feign. I then watch this woman head towards the exit door. She turns around and I say to her, "I'll be waiting, Yukako darling."

I then hastily get ready from what I perceive to be one of many days. I then head downtown for a drink. Once outside I think to myself how wonderful the fresh smell of Mapletree, North Dakota is with those cool transitional winds which fall between summer and autumn.

Once downtown, I walk past the gas station I frequent, I notice a dark alley between it and the next building. This alley, as I now seem to remember, has always been a mystery to me; I've never entered it, nor do I wish to. I can barely see in it, even on the brightest of days. I've always thought someone would come out of it and rob me or something. The building that constructs this place of relative fear along with the gas station happens to be my go to bar. Upon entering, the first thing I notice is a man in a cowboy hat looking at me to then glance back down at his table. It wouldn't be strange to look at an opening door, but he's still keeping an eye on me. I can't remember if I did anything to this fellow; the usual memories aren't flowing through me. I go over to the bartender and ask for a shot of whisky.

"Howdy. How's it going?" asks a mysterious voice. I turn around to see the cowboy guy. "Let's talk. Drink's on me 'tender. An' pour me one too."

"No, it's OK. Really. I'm not looking to talk," I reply.

"You do realize yer zipper's down do ya?" I then look down in embarrassment. He then goes on to say, "names, Ringo the Fast. Why fast? Because I've got the fastest draw ever recorded." Who is this guy? Does he think he's a cowboy? "I see you're laughing. Never thought I was funny." It's true I am laughing. "Well, it was fun talking to ya," he says as he turns to leave. Ringo, with his back turned, turns his head to the right side to say, "oh and forget my drink."

Suddenly, a bright light blinds me. Someone must've opened the blinds. After I regain my sight, Ringo disappears. What's his problem? Next time I see him, he'll see. I look over to the blinds and see a waitress that I know. Her name is Becky. She has long wavy hair, she's so sweet I haven't ever seen a mean side of her, and she understands the things I say to her.

"Well, hello William." I am greeted with as I walk by her. "How's things going with Yukako?"

"Great. We're trying to conceive."

"Oh really. That's nice." She replies. "Anyways, I've been thinking, why was I given this nose?"

"What?" I instantly ask in an annoyed voice.

"It's just that, well, I was planning on getting a nose job and-"

"What are you talking about?" I shout at her in the lowest tone a shout can muster. "There are so many people in this world, so many have similar traits—too many look-alikes. But when someone has an unusual trait, why do they feel discouraged?" I ask as I'm finally able to tell her my pent up thoughts. "People that have unique body features shouldn't falter under shackles, but instead embrace their uniqueness as something not experienced by another person in the world. Many people have brown eyes. Very few have green or blue. And even fewer have the things that we moan about. These things should empower us and lift us up as the person we choose to identify ourselves as. Must we listen to the masses, or at least our interpretation of them? We see the world as we are, not as it is."

"Thank you." Becky quietly lets out as she hugs me. She whispers in my ear, "that's why you're my best friend." I love my life I say to myself.

"Get back to work!" yells the bartender whom is also Becky's boss.

"I guess I'll be going then," I say. "See ya soon!"

"See you soon."

When I exit the bar, I notice a bigger lady walking with a kid. The bratty kid falls to the floor in protest. "Come on. You know mommy can't bend down like that."

"Hey. You shouldn't be ashamed of your weight. Many people-" I begin

"Are you calling me fat?" she responds in disgust.

"Well, not exactly. I was just-"

"So you are. Thanks a lot. I'll have you know that I have an eating condition that makes me eat."

"Sorry." I say as I walk from the scene.

I see Becky in the store, staring at the scene in annoyance. When she sees that I notice her, she quickly goes back to business.

As I walk past a building, a child comes running out from the alley between the bar and the gas station. Because of this, I notice Ringo leaning on one side of the alley.

"Ya know not everyone is a sheep," he tells me.

"And you mean?"

"Not everyone wants to listen to your smooth talk, as some would put it." I put a confused look on my face. "Let's just say," he continues. "That not everyone is willing to play victim. I've been watching you. You've been using manipulation on everyone. Seeing people like you makes me sick. Preying on innocents to better suit yourself. Narcissism runs deep in your kind. Don't try to escape me now." How did he know- "I can smell people like you from miles away. Your wife, the waiter, and many more have fallen victim to you."

"But they like me."

"Because you selfishly made them like you."

"People are selfish," I respond. "We do everything selfishly. When we see a person in distress and they're close to us, we comfort them because we don't want to see them in distress. If you see a homeless man on the streets and give him change out of pity, we fulfill ourselves with worth for helping the needy. People who are nice to strangers usually have indifferent thoughts hiding within themselves. I for one feel joy in knowing that when I make people happy, I am too–it fills me up. Selfishness is not always negative."

After looking me over with a crazed look for a few seconds, Ringo shouts, "ya see what I mean? Ya can't talk to a single person without yappin' yerself to infinity. I'll let you go for now. Tis' a warning. Just know I haven't let you off the hook just yet." The cowboy then buts shoulders with me, we exchange apologies, then walk off.

After getting a safe distance, I turn around and don't see him. Then I go into a gas station to buy a snack. When I get up to the counter, I notice my wallet is missing from my pocket. Damn that Ringo. Before I can explain myself, the same child that ran into me earlier walks in and says, "sir! You dropped your wallet!"

"Thank you so much!" I generously reply. Maybe it wasn't Ringo after all. When I open it I notice all my cash is missing. Great. So I pay with my credit card and leave.


	4. Deceit - A Contradiction

Upon entering my house, Yukako comes running up to me and proudly exclaims "guess what?"

"Are you-"

"Yes!" she lets out in an enamorous way. "Oh! You also forgot your phone before you left." So that's what the butler gave me. "Also, why did you leave before I could tell you? I just couldn't wait!"

"Sorry. Well, all that ends well, ends well."

"I guess." Then I tell her about my experience with Ringo.

Sunday morning, after waking up, I open my phone and journalize the previous night's dreams. I usually remember them very vividly; however, they leave my thoughts after exiting my bed. This time it went back to my childhood. It was around highschool time but not clear enough on an exact grade. I had an argument after receiving a poor grade on a writing assignment. "You know how good I am, so you just found useless and unfair flaws to correct that you'd omit from correcting to any other. Explain yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked the teacher.

"Well... uh... I just-"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just give you the grade anyways." Exactly. I thought to myself. I figured I shouldn't respond.

I didn't notice Yukako looking over my shoulder at my screen. "Sounds like you." She said. "Like you said. Dreams are just our brains sorting through our thoughts of the day."

I then scrolled through my phone to read up on past dreams I forgot about. I go to the previous night. It's another about a teacher. Something happened between us? Or is it just how I dream? I do remember having an easy time at school. It always seemed like the less amount of effort I put in, the higher my grades went. Yet, the highest graded kids were the most estudiest ones—while I always averaged my grades. Is this what was meant when I overheard some guy on 45th street, the same one with the bank say, "the more you plan something out, the more it doesn't go as planned?" Maybe. So anyways, I wrote down how a different teacher would always use psychological tactics to make kids like her—which never worked. She did this opposed to working on a teacher to student relationship. So one day, she asked us to look online and recite any poems we found. I instantly stood up and shouted that I have one right now. The puzzled teacher allowed me to talk to soften the interruption. Since I wasn't prepared, I start making things up as I went along. "So you have a tree." In my head I'm thinking how I'm just describing a poem—not writing. Well, too late to stop. Just go with the flow. "And this one guy decided to climb to the top of it so he could look at his sheep from high up. As he looked from above, he was able to puppeteer the sheep. But unbeknownst to him, a goat was amongst the sheep. Being a goat, it headbutted the mighty tree until it fell over. All was happy because the mighty puppeteer lost his strings."

"Who is this about?" the teacher innocently asked.

"No one in particular," I replied. "I just wanted to make up a story.

"I'll keep my eye on you." Not wanting to disrespect authority anymore, I quieted down and seated myself.

After getting out of bed, I decided to head downtown to the bank to withdraw cash. This bank, the one on 45th Street, happened to be the same one that my go to bar and gas station were on—plus, they were all within walking distance!

While walking to the bank, I decided to inspect the phone the butler gave me. Weird. There's nothing extra or hidden on this phone, so why did Steven, the butler give it to me? As I'm looking through the contacts I notice the usual but there's one that sticks out: James. Who? I can't recall any returning memories. Weird. Well, I guess I'll just put it away until I can remember.

After arriving at the bank, I go in line; however, the line leads up to what I soon notice to be Ringo as the receptionist. Well I guess even cowboys need a job in this age. Great. He notices me. But not before a guy in a scarf unveils a weapon in front of me. He's trying to rob this place undetected! I don't know what to do! Ringo calmly empties the register and gives the money to the robber. Good god, Ringo is so calm it's as if he's in on it! After the robber leaves with his money, I'm next in line. But what do I do after that? Act like nothing happened?

"Howdy." Greets Ringo.

"I'd like to deposit one twenty, two tens, three fives, and four ones," I say under my breath.

"Not gonna greet me?" Ringo retorts like nothing happened.

"I'll just have the money. I don't feel comfortable after what I just witnessed."

"Cops been called. Description was given. Culprit will be caught in no time." He hands me the money with smirk and I leave.

After exiting the bank and after walking to the end of the street, a cop car comes racing down next to me. But it's coming to a stop. Why down here when the bank's all the way down there? Then the car comes to a screeching halt and two police officers come storming out with guns pointed at me yelling, "get on the ground. You're under arrest." So of course I lay down, not wanting to get shot and am forcibly ejected into the cop car.

After arriving at the jail house, they say my description was the exact description of who was robbing the place. I try to tell the detective that I didn't know anything so he gets out a lie detector. I then get frustrated because lie detectors are a scam and the detective knows this. All it does is measure things like breathing rate, blood rate, and other things like that. This is going off the pretext that people who lie, will have abnormal results. What if a person is normally calm but is the culprit? What if they have anxiety? What if they have fluctuating results due to medication side effects? Even the creator of this machine has denounced its liability due to wrong crime scene convictions. So now the sure way that detectives will know is to forcibly get out a confession. Well, I've already told my story. No witnesses other than Ringo. Wait, it was Ringo! He's the one that notified the police from his standing! I'll just have to wait for the actual culprit to fess up and completely contradict Ringo's stance. But what if he is in cahoots with Ringo? Only time will tell.

"I see the results came back as positive. You are lying," the detective tells me.

All that worrying lead to this! "These things don't work!" I tell him.

"Sure they do," he remarks. "Surest thing you can go by. I tell you what. We'll put you in our cell for the night until your friend is caught," he says all together in one tone.

Then I'm lead out of the room and into a cell where I can see a man in his late forties sulking into his lap. I sit on the bed across from him. Now, how am I supposed to sleep on this crap? I guess "my kind" aren't meant to live luxurious lives.

"Can you hear me out?" the man sheepishly mutters.

"S-sure," I tell him. This guy could be anything. I'll wait for the worst.

"So, I... was convicted of..." he stops, not being able to continue.

"Of what?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"Of..." he begins, then whispers, "pedophilia." No. Not anymore. I'm not talking to this man anymore. No way. I'm out of here. So I respond with, "so, are you actually?" making sure to understand where I want to go with him.

"Not really." How are you not really! You either are or aren't! You're kind makes me sick! You're all about messing with ki-I can't even bring myself to say it.

"But I never touched anyone or looked at anything," he tells me.

Trying to end this conversation, I tell him, "so, why are you here then?" No! Questions won't end this! I'm too nice!

"I let out I'm semi-attracted to kids. So my kids got taken away from me, my wife left me, I'm publicly exiled, I can't get a job, my life is ruined." Serves you right, you monster.

"But not in my own kids. They're my family. I'd never looked at them in that way in my life," but still- "people say that we are just a problem. I agree. I don't like this life. I was born this way," yes, but still. You're still, wait. "So you can't change yourself?" I ask.

"Gay people can't change themselves and straight people can't change themselves."

"Do you want an open-"

"No. I don't want to hurt anyone. No one. It's just that- no, I can't." This guy makes me sick. "I know that look on your face. I've seen it ever since I accidentally let it out. I've never seen a child in any suggestive way, nor do I have a desire. I'm not looking for a safe haven for my kind. My kind is disgusting. I agree. It's usually populated by the most gross, low, disgusting, and unintelligent kind." Everyone thought the same about serial killers until Ted Bundy came along I say in my head.

"I'm not asking for a change in the world. I want in change in my life. I can't do this. Also, I'm not stupid enough to just see a child and eye them down until I get my way. Do you do that? No! You see a girl you're attracted to in the street, no one in their right mind would go over to them, rip their clothes off, and-and..."

"You don't have to say it." Am I taking pity on... on this man? No. I'm not. No matter how I look at him, he seems to be normal other than that one fatal flaw that suppresses him. I never agreed with him. I still don't. But it makes sense. I'm a sense maker. I don't believe in something unless it makes sense to me. Nothing. So why is this guy making sense? I don't agree at all, not a tiny bit, but sense has been made. Wait. A fatal flaw, your kind, not being part of the masses—Ringo. I feel the same way he does about me. But how? Has Ringo taken pity on me? Do I show him his pity? Is life nothing but showing and giving pity? I must find out.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim to this man.

"You mean... you too?" he quickly lets out in an excited tone.

"Not a chance. I just found out something about myself. Not about that, but more of a message." 

Just then the detective from earlier, along with a cop opens the cell and apologizes for his mistakes and says the real culprit was caught, along with his accomplice, confessed and was confused at the mention of me and there were no loopholes.

As I leave the cell, the man shouts, "will you be my witness?"

"Sit down," tells the officer. "He wants nothing to do with your kind."

I walk off without saying a word. Not a chance, I say to myself. Not your kind. Not a chance.


	5. Deceit - A Hope

As soon as I got out of jail, I went to confront Ringo at the bank. When I got there, it was closed. It's midnight... So I go home and go to sleep in preparation for work tomorrow. Oh wait... work... I don't have a job... That's right! Yukako is an author! She wrote the bestselling book The Deceit of the Pilgrim's Door! She makes so much off of royalties that she can sustain us year round. Hold up. Yesterday, she said that it's Saturday and I don't have any work! How much of a fool did I seem to be? I'll get her for that!

Upon entering our house and into our room, she is sound asleep. Morning. I'll get her in the morning.

When waking up, Yukako isn't in bed. Where could she be? I get out of bed and walk to the door that sits right in view of the front end of the bed. After exiting, I check the bathroom. Unlocked and no sign of people in it.

"I'm right here," says Yukako as I jump in the air.

"What's this about you in jail? The headline says that they incorrectly jailed the wrong person."

"Yeah...," I reply trying to piece together all of the nuances of last night.

After explaining everything, Yukako points to the part in the story where it states that an employee of Mapletree Bank, Ringo Fast, orchestrated an event to rob said bank and plant all of the evidence on suspect William Hirose. After the real suspect was found and confessed, Mr. Hirose was let go; however, Ringo Fast is still on the loose.

"Jesus. Did he really change his last name to Fast?"

"It seems that way," Yukako replies as she snickered.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter. I'm sure he's out to get me. Who ever he is."

* * * * *

The date is now June 17, 2019. I, William Hirose, am taking my wife to the hospital to deliver her baby. Our life has been relatively peaceful leading up to these events; there have been no signs of Ringo, nothing.

Now that I'm driving my wife, Yukako Hirose, to the hospital to deliver our first born child, life will be the best it ever has. Vietnam? A white room? All just dreams! None of it happened! All of it are just petty dreams of a long and distant forgotten time. Once Yukako and I find a parking spot, we look at each other and can't help but smile. Nothing will come between our love and our child. We exit the car to a windy day.

"It's gonna rain soon. We better get inside," I tell Yukako

"We can't run though. It's starting to hurt."

Sure enough, it starts to rain. Pure bliss. Nothing will stop this. Nothing at all. We walk past the flower bed just in front of the entrance. Beautiful they are. There are some sunflowers that are facing away from the building and soon stop looking at us as we pass them. The roses--of a deep crimson color--really stand out. Also, there was a storm last night. Although we may be getting another one, the one last night must've been the reason for the missing tree branch on the evergreen tree that's sits next to the flowers. Unluckily, some of the more bright and wondrous flowers got smashed and killed by the falling branch.

As Yukako and I walk up to the automated doors, something-no, someone, some figure comes around the corner. Who cares? Yukako and I will just... just... that figure looks familiar. He stops. It's Ringo! I quickly block Yukako as Ringo slowly lowers his revolver. Ringo smirks as he draws his gun and shoots at us in record speed. Before I can process any more information, Yukako dives in front of me.

"Yukako! NO!"

Once I can process any more information, Ringo bolts out of the entryway and Yukako lays dead next to me with a bullet through her stomach along with mine. Wait. Her stomach. The baby! I hope she's OK! We were gonna call her Jolyne. Wait. If the baby, I think to myself as I cough up more blood, if the bullet went through Yukako's stomach and hit me while not killing me, then Jolyne must've been the deciding factor in my life. God. I'll just bleed out here. I have nothing left.

BZZT. BZZT. BZZT. My phone. Who cares who it is. I happen to look at it because it fell right in my view. It says "James." The one thing--besides Ringo--I couldn't remember the true nature of in this life once arriving here. My arm reaches forward toward the phone. How has no one responded to this situation yet? We're in a damn hospital! I answer.

"Hello William," says the voice. "Do you choose to accept?"

Accept what? I say to myself as I don't have the energy to say it.

"I can't say what it is right now; however, I can say that I can get you out of here if you do. So, do you?"

When I try to say something, I cough up more blood. Once I'm able to say something, I say, "yesh. I accwept."

"Very well," James says as he hangs up.

Now what? Nothing happened. Will I just lay here and-huh? Where am I? I'm just... floating? Yeah. I'm just in a dark void floating. Then out of nowhere, a line of walls appear around me. It's that white room from before. Oh god, I don't want to go back to that. I hear footsteps. How will I, in this state... Huh? I'm not hurt anymore? But how?

As the footsteps get louder and I look to see the figure, he says to me, "hello William Hirose. My name is simply just James, so please call me that. If you don't know who I am, which I'm sure you don't, I'm the old secretary, you know, the one that got replaced by the current one in glasses?"


	6. Deceit - A Mincer

I don't know where I am. I'm even starting to question who I am. I was being deployed into Vietnam until I woke up in a white room, followed a man and eventually went through a dark void to end up in a world I've never been in before. Now I'm back.

"Follow me," says James, the man who called me.

Dammit! Not this again! Will this be an endless void?

"Fear not. I know how to get you out of here." Wait. What did he say? After all, he was the old secretary. I need to get out of here.

"How-"

"Follow me and you'll see."

After leaving the white room, James and I are situated outside the door about a city's block away from the desk that the original secretary is sitting in.

"Now, take this gun-" a gun? What will I do with it? This is getting out of control! "And shoot the new secretary." For what? Will this get me out of here?

"Why? How will that help me?" I ask. "I don't want to handle a gun anymore. Ever since the war, I've never wanted to kill another man again."

"Good. Very good." What? That's not Jame's voice. I turn to my side to see David, the butler guy sitting next to me.

"You did well; don't be afraid. I know what's gonna come to you."

Before I could react, I find myself floating in the dark void once again. What is this? I need to know. Someone. Anyone! Help!

* * * * *

The date is now June 17, 2019. I, William Hirose, am taking my wife to the hospital to deliver her baby. Our life has been relatively peaceful leading up to these events; there have been no signs of Ringo, nothing.

Now that I'm driving my wife, Yukako Hirose to the hospital to deliver our first born child, life will be the best it ever has. Vietnam? A white room? All just dreams! None of it happened! All of it just petty dreams of a long and distant forgotten time. Once Yukako and I find a parking spot, we look at each other and can't help but smile. Nothing will come between our love and our child. We exit the car to a windy day.

"It's gonna rain soon. We better get inside," I tell Yukako

"We can't run though. It's starting to hurt."

Sure enough, it starts to rain. Pure bliss. Nothing will stop this. Nothing at all. We walk past the flower bed just in front of the entrance. Beautiful they are. There are some sunflowers that are facing away from the building and soon stop looking at us as we pass them. The roses--of a deep crimson color--really stand out. Also, there was a storm last night. Although we may be getting another one, the one last night must've been the reason for the missing tree branch on the evergreen tree that's sits next to the flowers. Unluckily, some of the more bright and wondrous flowers got smashed and killed by the falling branch.

How many times have I seen this? I have no idea. I've been going through this too many times to remember. Each time I get a little step further. This time I've got it. I know I've got it. I go in. I run quickly ahead. Yukako asks why; I ignore here this time, she's only a fake. She's nothing but an imaginative figure in this nightmare of a place--a flower in a bed of nails. I want my old life back. The one with my old family! Sure I didn't have a significant other, but I still had my family! How long have I been gone? Do they know I'm gone? Where am I?

I wait at the corner. This time I'm ready. Twenty four seconds after entering the building Ringo will come around the corner. He does. This time I grab his gun and put him in an arm hold.

"Ringo! Where am I! Who am I! What have you done with my previous life!"

"I have no idea." I punch him.

"Goddammit! I'm serious! I want out of this hell hole! Tell me!" All this time I've been bashing his head into the ground. He's dead. I begin to cry as I choke on my tears uncontrollably. I'm done. I have no answers this time. I thought I had it. I look up. Yukako is standing there in disbelief not even able to move. I reach for Ringo's gun and shakily hold my arm up and blast a hole through Yukako. She's nothing to me. She's not real. Nothing's real anymore.

"Very well William," says Steven as he walks up to me. A face that I'm sure no one would be able to look at appears on my face. I point the gun at Steven and shoot him. He falls to the floor dead. No more. I don't want anymore. I lay there, covered in the blood of three different people, all with different objectives in this reality. I take out the magazine. Two bullets left. I pull the gun up to my head. I breath in and shoot. CLICK is all I hear. A fucking dud. I knew it. I can't escape this place. Hahahaha I'll never leave. I'll never leave hahahaha. What a joy! I'll never leave. Oh how fun! Why don't I just take this gun and shoot myself in the head with the last bullet! That's a marvelous idea! Oh yeah! Ready? Let's go! One... two... three!!


	7. Deceit - A Trial

Huaah. My eyes are heavy. Am I finally in heaven? Did I die? I'll just bask in the- Ringo? Is that him over there? No time to sleep. He's coming over here.

"Get back!" I have nothing to defend myself with. How is he alive? How am I alive? Who knows. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Frozen in fear I move backwards and hit my head on a hard cement wall. Ouch. That hurt! Since I hit my head, my eyes instinctively close. I then open them.

Suddenly, a bright light blinds me. Someone must've opened the blinds. After I regain my sight, Ringo disappears. What's his problem? Next time I see him, he'll see. I look over to the blinds and see a waitress that I know. Her name is Becky. She has long wavy hair, she's so sweet I haven't ever seen a mean side of her, and she understands the things I say to her.

"Well, hello William." I am greeted with as I walk by her. "How's things going with Yukako?"

"Great. We're trying to conceive." No. This can't be. I'm reliving this? Not now, never.

"Oh really. That's nice." She replies. "Anyways, I've been thinking, why was I given this nose?" Great. Do I have to go through this? Why do I have to tell everyone everything that's wrong themselves to better them? I'm sick of it. I did it in my other life, now this one? See where it got me? Fine. I'll go through with it.

After delivering the speech, I go outside. The same big lady is there; I deliver the same speech. Why do I have to say that? I don't understand what possessed me to say it.

Once the speech is done, I move on my merry way. I go past the alley and sure enough the kid comes out and Ringo is standing there in the alley.

"Ya know not everyone is a sheep," he tells me.

"I know. I realize now. Not everyone wants to hear my crap; even if it's true, not everyone is willing to become a better person; I always thought that everyone and anyone can become a better person; however, not everyone is willing to become that good person. This may even be the downfall of me. I never knew what it was like to be on the receiving end; I've always took what people said about me and looked at it from their point of view; if I understood what they meant, I've always tried to change myself and better myself; however, not everyone will do that. Sure, I did feel a little hurt that I was doing something wrong and so do those other people. It's just that most people don't know how to handle being exposed so they just thrash out--a natural animal instinct. I don't blame them; I used to do it until someone pointed it out. I have always dreamed of a world where people would listen to you, no matter how much of a problem you posed on them and just think. Think. Thinking is all it takes; people just shouldn't thrash out when someone has a stern voice; look at it from their prospective; what if they have a real reason to yell? I know you shouldn't yell, but in high pressure situations, it's sometimes OK. So, I've always believed that what the person says is more important than the tone--most of the time. I just wish people would realize this and-" Ringo is smiling? Huh? I guess I got lost in that preach. What will he do now? I'm on my toes waiting for him to make a move.

"Wuahahahah." Huh? Laughter? Him? "I knew you could do it. I always had faith in you." What now? What trick has he been employing on me?

"Tell me-"

"Shh," Ringo interrupts. "Be patient and listen." I stop and pay attention. "You passed the trial. You'll find your place in a matter of moments." Place? What? Hold on! Steven is now standing in front of me! I didn't see them switch out or anything. Now I'm in the white room again? Steven then walks over to the desk with the newer secretary and says to him, "he passed."

"Very well. Right this way," says the secretary pointing to an open door. What now? I don't want to go through there. Not agin. Not after this "trial." Wait! Ringo-Steven-no... Who ever it was said that the trial was over.

"I can now explain," says Steven, the butler. "You died in Vietnam," no I didn't-"you don't have any recollection of it because that's how it works. You found your true self after dying and passed the trial. You may go through that door over there and your true destiny will await you." I go in.


	8. Deceit - An End

I wake up. Yukako, is that you. It is you! But wait, where is-yes, there they are! My whole family from before! Everyone is here! This-this is-this is heaven! Yes! I made it! Oh god! Everyone is here! Everyone I love is here from old and new.

"We missed you! We love you William," says my mom.

"Yes," says Yukako. "We sure indeed miss you after all this time."

My mom continues with, "please don't leave us again. We were scared! Promise?"

"Mhm. I promise," I say as the biggest smile I've ever had goes across my face.

So. So this is my heaven? I never want it to go away. Thank god for everything. No, literally. I guess I did truly find myself. After all this time. After the trial. After everything. I found myself, my family, and everything I could ever possibly imagine. I'll just lay here and bask in the blissfulness. Thank you, everyone.


End file.
